Niko Bellic
Niko Bellic (Serbisk: Нико Белић) er en karakter i Grand Theft Auto serien som dukker opp som hovedpersonen i Grand Theft Auto IV og som en støttende rolle i The Lost and Damned og The Ballad of Gay Tony. Niko vokste opp i Jugoslavia, nå tidens Serbia, hvor han kjempet i Jugoslavia-krigene. Senere jobbet han for organiserte kriminalitets syndikater som en leiemorder i Liberty City. Helt siden Jugoslavia-krigene tok slutt, var Nikos hovedmål i livet å drepe en av to menn: Florian Cravic og Darko Brevic, fordi en av dem forrådte og nesten drepte ham under krigene. Niko er fetteren til Roman Bellic, sønn av Milica Bellic og svigerfetter til Mallorie Bardas. Bakgrunn Tidlig liv og familie Niko ble født i Øst-Europa, mest sannsynlig på Balkan-halvøya. Det ble antyda at faren hans var en voldelig alkoholiker. Mora hans, Milica Bellic, var ulykkelig fordi sønn vokste opp i et slikt miljø. I ei samtale med Patrick McReary, avslører Niko at han hadde en bror som døde under krigen i Bosnia. Ifølge en dialog i oppdraget Taking in the Trash, drømte Niko om å bli en astronaut da han var barn. I ei samtale med Dwayne Forge nevner Niko at stedet han vokste opp i ikke hadde elektrisitet før han var tolv år gammel. I ei samtale med Kate McReary sier Niko at han fant ut at tanta hans (Romans mor) var blitt voldtatt og myrda en stund etter at Roman dro til U.S.A.; vel vitende at Roman ville være mer ødelagt om han visste de sanne omstendighetene rundt hans mors død, løy Niko og sa at hun døde i en husbrann. Niko er foreløpig den eneste hovedpersonen som stammer direkte fra Europa, selv om Tommy Vercetti og Toni Cipriani har europeiske røtter. Bosnia-krigen Niko vokste opp i det harde miljøet i Jugoslavia-krigene og var en barnesoldat (Jugoslavia-krigene var mellom 1991 og 1995, noe som betyr at Niko var bare mellom 13 og 17 år gammel på den tida). Niko sier at han ble forrådt for „ti år sida”, noe som gjør det nærmere 1997 eller 1998 (selv om Florian hevder at det var „tolv eller tretten år sida” i ei telefonsamtale etter oppdraget That Special Someone). Han tjenestegjorde som helikopterpilot og en infanterist under krigen, og under oppdraget Easy Fare hentyder Roman til Niko at han skal ha kjørt en tank. Under krigen både vitna og begikk Niko mange grusomheter som førte til hans kyniske syn på livet, og ei viss grad av anger, depresjon og emosjonell-løsrivelse. Etter hvert ble Nikos enhet av femten menn (de fleste av dem var venner fra hjembyen) overfalt av fiendtlige styrker, men Darko Brevic, Florian Cravic og han selv overlevde. Niko kom frem til at enten Florian eller Darko hadde gitt informasjon til fienden, og han lovte å avdekke og drepe den skyldige, ikke bare for å få hevn, men også for å forhåpentligvis „lukke boka” ved hendelsa, og gå videre med livet sitt. Livet etter krigen Etter krigen hadde Niko vanskeligheter med å finne fast arbeid. Roman, Nikos fetter, hadde allerede flytta til Amerika for å starte et nytt liv i Liberty City; Niko tilbrakte de neste tiåra i den europeiske kriminelle underverda, som førte til ei periode med fengsling. Han begynte å jobbe for en menneskehandel business leda av Ray Bulgarin; da en båt involvert i drifta sank i Adriaterhavet under ei smugling inn i Italia, svømte Niko i sikkerhet, men alt og alle andre ting gikk tapt. Bulgarin trodde at Niko hadde senka skipet med vilje og stjal pengene hans; gangsterens rekkevidde var for stor i Europa, så Niko ble med handelsflåta for å unnslippe Bulgarins innflytelse. Niko minner også Roman på at huset deres i Europa brant ned, og det var bare ei flaske vodka igjen, så de satt seg ned og drakk den opp under samtala i oppdraget Roman's Sorrow. Grand Theft Auto IV Niko tilbrakte syv måneder på lasteskipet Platypus, som til slutt smugla Niko inn til Liberty City. Underveis i spillet forteller Niko at han flytta til Liberty City fordi han ville starte et nytt liv ved å leve Den amerikanske drømmen, men når han ankommer byen har han ingenting bortsett fra Roman. Niko skiltes veier med Hossan og mannskapet på Platypus, delvis for å gjenforenes med fetteren, og dels for å oppspore Florian som hadde flytta til Liberty city etter krigen. Roman hadde skrytt av stor suksess i Liberty City, men i sannhet, eiendelene hans utgjorde en liten, modig taxi depot og ei nedslitt leilighet, og han fikk tung gjeld på grunn av gambling vanene hans. Niko ville hjelpe Roman i sin taxi-virksomhet, og beskytte fetteren fra lånehaier som var trakasserende mot ham. Romans forbindelser førte til slutt at Niko tar arbeid med den russiske mafiaen, noe som setter i gang hendelsene i spillet. Etter å ha drept Vlad blir Niko nesten drept av Dimitri Rascalow og Mikhail Faustin, men spart. Etter å ha drept Mikhail, avslører Dmimitri forbindelsene sine med Ray Bulgarin og vender seg mot ham, og prøver til og med å drepe ham. Niko og Roman ble deretter kjørt ut av Hove Beach i Roman's Sorrow, der hans Broker Safehouse blir ødelagt. Det er på denne tida at Niko blir en leiemorder og manges medarbeider. Han blir en arbeidstaker av McReary Familien, Playboy X, Dwayne Forge, Pegorino Familien og noen andre i løpet av spillet. Rascalov kidnapper Roman, noe som maksimerer Nikos hat for Dimitri. Niko kommer til slutt i tvunget kontakt med United Liberty Paper, som utpresser ham til å gjøre litt „landsbeskyttende” arbeid. Ray Boccino klarer å hjelpe Niko i å finne Bernie Crane; da han konfronterer ham, hevder Bernie, som tigger om tilgivelse, at han ikke bare er homofil, men at han ikke er den som forrådte Niko til tross for at han rømte. Niko tilgir ham og hjelper Bernie med livet sitt. U.L.P. klarer suksessfullt å gi Darko Brevic til Bellic i That Special Someone. Tatt i betraktning av hvordan det vil få Niko til å føle seg og hvordan Darko faktisk lever et dårlig liv, er Niko i stand til å avgjøre om han skal drepe ham. Før han velger, avslører Darko at han forrådte Niko for bare $ 1000, noe som gjør ham rasende. Spilleren bestemmer da om han vil drepe Darko eller la ham leve. Niko vil til slutt avslutte spillet i Deal eller Revenge og dreper Dimitri Rascalov, på bekostning av enten Roman Bellic eller Kate McRearys liv. I slutta av spillet fastslår en Weazel News rapport at Niko er ønska for avhør hos politiet (men ikke som en mistenkt) for hendelsene i hans fetters bryllup. Nikos innvandrer status er usikker, og vekker mistanke om LCPD og FBI.Selv om Niko ofte protesterer mens de flykter fra poitiet om at han „har papirene sine”, sier Roman at Niko ikke har et visum. Dette er nærmere dokumentert i en Liberty Tree artikkel om dødsfallet av Platypus kaptein, Zorba Philippidis, som sier at ingen av mannskapet har visum. Hvis Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend er spilt etter Pest Control, forteller Niko Packie at han akter å gå etter Ray Bulgarin, selv om Ray ville bli drept av Luis Lopez. Personlighet Niko er veldig beskyttende overfor familien sin og de han er glad i, spesielt fetter hans Roman, som Niko stadig bekymrer seg over på grunn av gambling vanene hans. Roman har en ubetenksom natur for å få paret inn i trøbbel. Han trekker seg tilbake blant fremmede, men har gode manerer, og viser ei mykere side ved seg selv sammen med kjærlighets interessene sine, som Kate McReary]] og Michelle]]; og som sagt så har krigens grusomheter, som både har blitt sett av og begått av Niko selv, har gitt ham ei stor følelse av skyld, og tvil om menneskelivets verdi. Han advarer bort forfølgere og uttrykker anger over volda tidligere i livet sitt, men føler også at drap er alt han kan gjøre, noe som gjør det lett å skaffe seg jobber som nødvendigvis involverer mord. Han får også et eksplosivt temperament når han blir forrådt, manipulert, og når andre spør hvor hans lojalitet egentlig ligger, men han er rask til å hjelpe de forsvarsløse og de uheldige, selv de han møter i forbifarta; tilsynelatende besetter han ei følelse av idealisme som ble såra av krigs erfaringene hans. Dessverre fører ei slik splitta holdning til hykleri. Niko for eksempel, ser virkelig ut til å sympatisere med McReary sin sorg over bortganga til en av sine brødre (enten Derrick McReary eller Francis McReary), til tross for at det var han som begikk drapet i hemmelighet. Niko si bitterhet på drapet av vennene hans under krigen har fortært ham, og han er ute av stand til å la det gå, og tar på seg fleire svært farlige jobber for å muliggjøre sin søken etter hevn. Flere av vennene hans, spesielt Roman, oppfordrer ham til å finne ei ny grunn til å leve, og det er mange valg for Niko for å understreke sine trekk. Nikos virksomhet-aktige måter får ham vanligvis til å oppføre seg mer voksent og mer forsiktig, enn sine bekjente, men med bekjentskaper som Brucie Kobbutz, Bernie Crane og Roman, er ikke dette noen overraskelse. Han har en tilsynelatende avsmak for ulovlige rusmidler, som Carl Johnson. Han sier ofte nei til Little Jacobs tilbud om marijuana og advarer Packie om sin kokain vane; han synes også det er usmakelig å selge kokain og spesielt heroin, selv om dette kan skyldes de tunge fengselsstraffene de tiltrekker like mye som moralske sykdommer. Han er skeptisk til den amerikansk mainstream kultura, som han ser på som hyklersk og har problemer med å knytte seg til Romans fascinasjon ved landet. Men han mener at det å være i U.S.A. er mye bedre, enn i Serbia på grunn av landets ustabilitet og elendighet. Niko viser også motvilje mot amerikanske konservative politikere, som han anser for å være hyklere. Et eksempel er Bryce Dawkins, som Niko kaller en „drittpreiker” for å gi homofobe taler og forkynnelser om familieverdier for å oppnå politisk makt, når han selv er bisexsuell. Likevel avslører ei samtale mellom Niko og Niki Jenkins at han ser seg selv verken som verken liberal eller konservativ, og at krigen ga ham et svært kynisk syn på politikere generelt. Niko føler ei viss medlidenhet for andre folk, selv tilfeldige fremmede, og føler seg pliktig til å hjelpe de som ikke kan hjelpe seg selv. De fleste oppdraga innebærer at Niko jobber for penger, spesielt ved en anledning; etter et møte med ei plaga ungjente, Marnie Allen, gir han noen av sine egne penger til henne flere ganger for å hjelpe henne. Niko nekter nesten alltid alkohol når det blir tilbudt ham, med unntak i oppdraget The Holland Play hvor Playboy X sjenker ham et glass, men rett før han tar en slurk, ombestemmer Niko seg og setter glasset på bordet. Det finnes ei scene der Niko drikker et glass vodka i oppdraget One Last Thing, mens han snakker med Jimmy Pegorino, men det er forståelig med tanke på hva han nylig måtte gå gjennom. Niko ser ut til å nyte en drink, men vet når og hvor han bør gjøre det. Han nekter alkohol i tilfeller hvor han trenger å holde et skarpt sinn, som for eksempel under oppdrag. Nikos favoritt radiostasjoner er Vladivostok FM og Liberty Rock Radio 97.8. LCPD Database record Etternavn: Bellic Fornavn: Niko Alder: 30 Fødested: Ukjent Affiliasjoner: Knyttet til Russiske and Vest Indiske Kriminelle i Broker Rulleblad: 2008 - Grand Theft Auto Notater: *Immigrerte nylig inn til Liberty City fra Øst-Europa *Ser ut til å unngå troskap til en bestemt kriminell organisasjon